Highness
by Luna Locura
Summary: "I swear by the Lion's Mane, if he dies because of you, I will unleash a hell that the demons will cower in fear of." Laisha's eyes were fierce, but the White Witch only smirked. "How pathetically romantic. It's too bad that you'll die first." New chapter up!
1. The Girl

Hey, everybody! 1st chapter up, yo! ...yeah, I promise never to do that again. I don't own CoN, enjoy!

_Update: Two years after the original publish date, I am completely revamping this story. I solemnly swear to update on a semi-regular basis, and to see this story through to its conclusion. I love you all._

* * *

I dashed to the throne room, hair trailing behind me, twin blades clanging against my back. Boots thudding against the icy floor, I rounded a corner, narrowly avoiding skidding into a wall, and continued on. I paused at the archway before the throne room, pushing my messy hair back with my fingers, pulling at the hem of my tunic, and fiddling with the straps of the sheath across my shoulder. Collecting my breath, I walked briskly into the room, shoulders back. My mother sat there in all of her pale, frozen glory, on her pale, frozen throne. She wore a disapproving look on her beautiful face. I bowed at the waist and looked up into her eyes, gauging her reaction.

"You're late," she breathed.

I hesitated a second, knowing that if I did not respond correctly, the repercussions would be brutal.

"Yes, my queen. I was ensuring that the prisoners were transferred to the dungeons. You of course remember what happened last time."

"Ah, yes, that disgusting band of vagabonds. The conspirators."

A few years back, a group of fawns still loyal to Aslan were captured at the paws of my atrocious mother's Secret Police. They were brought to the dungeons, but caused an issue. I still remember their faces, the terror before my mother turned them to stone. I remember reaching my hand to them, wishing that I could help, remember the pain I felt at their pleas. I knew it was wrong. I was not like my mother. At least, I did not think I was. Ever since I was little, I had dreams of warmth, of four silhouettes against the sky, but most importantly, I dreamt of a Lion. A Great Lion, gold as the sun, as wonderful as rain in the desert. He spoke to me, kept me sane. I knew that this was Aslan, and that he was the true ruler of the land my mother usurped. The true ruler of my beloved Narnia. All I did was in his name, and by his paw. Under the pretense of spying for my mother, I gathered Aslan's army, prepared them for the day of triumph, spread the news of his return. My dearest friends were the Beavers, a good-natured, middle-aged couple who were the closest thing I had to a family. I frequently visited them in their snug dam on the river, and it was to them I ran on that fateful day. I was on my daily patrol, the one my mother- Jadis- made me partake in. Nothing of consequence was happening, the woods were eerily silent. I was conversing quietly with Soohla, my faithful Leopard friend-and might I say, one of the _smartest_ Talking Beasts, ever- when I heard it. Two voices, coming from the direction of Lantern Waste. I slid off of Soohla and made my way closer.

"Do you know your way from here, Daughter of Eve?"

I gasped aloud, and dropped into the underbrush. A Daughter of Eve, in Narnia? The prophecies...Right on cue, the faun's head whipped up, and he scanned the area where my head just was. Then I heard the second voice, a high-pitched voice, like that of a child's.

"Yes."

"Well then, off you go, quick as you can, and can you ever forgive me for what I've-"

"Of course I can," she said, "And I do hope you won't get into dreadful trouble because of me."

"Farewell then, Daughter of Eve, perhaps I may keep the handkerchief?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

At this, I peered around the brambles, and caught sight of a charming little girl in pink, her reddish-brown hair in soft curls atop her tiny head. I heard the crunching of snow, and she was gone. I stood up and brushed the snow off of my leggings, before turning to Mr. Tumnus.

I walked to his side. He was smiling sadly, knotting the handkerchief around his fingers.

"You could get killed, Mr. Tumnus," I whispered. " You were so close to being found out. The trees, Tumnus, the _trees!_ You know as well as I do where _their_ loyalties lie."

He looked up at me with a sad smile. "I know, but I couldn't turn her in. The prophecies, Laisha!"

I sighed. "Be careful, Tumnus."

"I will."

He wasn't.

I was called to the Queen's chambers two days later, at dawn. When she saw me enter, Jadis dismissed the she-troll that was brushing her long, dark hair.

"Laisha, yesterday, when I was in the woods, I came upon a human, a boy, to be specific! He was so easily deceived, told me everything in exchange for my _magical_ treats! He told me all about his siblings, his _three_ siblings! One son of Adam, two Daughters of Eve! He vowed to bring them to me! Oh, daughter, do you realize what this means? It means that I hold the prophecy in my hands! Narnia is mine, once and for all!"

I stumbled, my mind reeling. She had gotten to one of them? No!

"That is, um, fantastic news, Mother! I am overjoyed, simply overjoyed!" I strained to force enthusiasm into my voice, almost gagging when acid came up my throat.

And with that I turned on my heel and left the room. I made my way down to the dungeons, only to see a bloody and bruised Tumnus chained to the floor.

"Tumnus, what happened?" I exclaimed, kneeling at his side.

"Maugrim and his pack got to me. They found out I had released Lucy. They heard it from the trees, you know."

I pondered this, and my jaw dropped. "They are all returning Tumnus! I have to deliver them to Aslan, _before _my mother finds out!"

Tumnus looked up at me and smiled, which quickly turned into a grimace. "Go then."

I jumped up. " Of course! I need to find Soohla and-" I stopped abruptly, and bit my lip. "But what about you, Tumnus?"

"I'll be fine."

"You're lying, I can tell."

"And if I am, what can you do, aside from get yourself hurt?"

With one last sigh, I stooped next to him and kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back for you, I swear on the Lion's mane."

"I don't doubt it. But go!"

And with that I turned and fled.

I quickly ascended the steps to my tower, and slammed the door to my chambers as I ran inside. I blockaded it with a spear, and ran in a mad-dash about the room. I grabbed two daggers and shoved one in each boot. I whirled around and grabbed a tiny silver whistle off of my dresser. Sticking my head out of the window, I puffed on it three times, and Soohla raced around the wall. I stuck my foot out of the window, but pulled it back in, dropping on my stomach and retrieving my halscimitar from under the bed. Satisfied, I slid feet first out of the window and onto the roof below. I landed with a thud on my hands and toes, fifteen feet below where I landed on the roof. With a huff, I stomped over to Soohla, who was chuckling, all the while reprimanding myself for my clumsiness.

"Soohla, hurry! Get me to Lantern Waste!"

* * *

Let it be known that a halscimitar is a combination of a halberd and a scimitar. A long staff, curved at the end, with a blade on the side. Next chapter up soon!


	2. The Pevensies

Hey guys! Chapter 2, woohoo! I don't own Narnia, enjoy!

_Update: Edited this chapter as well. If you notice any discrepancies, for the love of God,_ tell me. _I want readers to enjoy this story without having to deal with my grammatical errors._

* * *

Soohla bounded swift as the wind to Lantern Waste. I gripped her neck tightly, my face buried in her spotted fur. When Soohla runs like this, it is usually for the better that I keep my head down. When we reached our destination, Soohla's pace slowed. I lifted myself up on her back, and pulled my hood farther over my brow. It was then that I heard laughter, echoing and ricocheting off of the surrounding cliffs. The snowy Leopard sped up at this, and we leapt into the clearing where the laughter was loudest. There in front of us were four people, children, staring at me, astonished. The smallest one- Lucy- actually jumped back, clutching the arm of a tall boy with blonde hair.

I spoke quickly. "Are you the Pevensies?"

A girl about my age with pretty blue eyes answered. "Yes. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know who we are?"

"Mr. Tumnus, of course. He told me of the lovely Miss Lucy Pevensie and her stories." At this, the little girl beamed.

"But please, it is of utmost importance that we continue this conversation in a safer place!" I whispered, urgency leaking into my voice. I turned and started walking briskly in the opposite direction, sparing a glance over my shoulder to ensure that they were following.

I heard Lucy whisper to her siblings. "She means the trees, you know. Some of them work for _her_."

I smiled grimly at this and continued on. After a few minutes of silence, I turned my head and smiled.

"My name is Laisha, by the way," I said. "I know things seem strange, but it will all be explained in time."

Behind me, I heard a scoff. I understood how confusing it all was, but I didn't see how a person could be so querulous because of a good-natured attempt at lending a hand. Honestly enough, it made me cross. A tiny yawn sounded from behind, interrupting my train of thoughts. Sure enough, when I turned around, I was met with Lucy's sleepy little eyes. Halting, I stooped down to where my face was level with hers. I spoke softly.

"Lucy, how would you like to rest for a little while on Soohla?"

The little girl flashed me a sleepy smile, which was gone as soon as it appeared. "Are you sure she won't mind?" She said timidly.

"I wouldn't mind at all, little one," Soohla interjected. "It would be my pleasure."

With that being said, I scooped Little Lucy up and deposited her gently onto Soohla's back. "Now hold on tight to her neck, and don't let go."

I turned to the rest of the procession and smiled. Peter, I assumed, since he seemed to be the eldest, spoke up.

"Is that safe?"

"Oh yes, Soohla loves children. She's been my companion for as long as I can remember, and I haven't been harmed in her presence once," I replied, "Your sister is perfectly safe."

Satisfied, he continued walking. The three of us- being me, Peter, and Lucy- made small talk along the way. The other two, who I could only guess were Edmund and Susan, were quiet. Susan would glance between us all occasionally and purse her lips, looking like she was trying to solve a riddle. Edmund would either have a bored look on his face or would occasionally steal glances at something in the distance. I followed his gaze to my mother's palace and my breath hitched.

"Say, Edmund, have you ever been to Narnia before?"

All of their heads whipped up at this, and Edmund looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, no reason," I said. "It just seems as though you've been here before."

"Oh, alright."

And I continued on; rambling about what evil things my mother had done, and how she was an enchantress, drawing creatures to their demise. I pointed all of these statements at Edmund, fully aware that he was absorbing every word I said. After a while, we arrived at the small dam on the river.

"Wait here," I ordered. Sliding onto the ice, I skidded to a stop outside of the dam and called out in a hushed shout.

"Mama Beaver! I need your help!"

I watched the children's faces when Mama stepped out. They looked surprised, which didn't surprise me at all.

"Laisha, you better not have hurt yourself again; if you broke those jars I asked you to- oh, those aren't jam jars, are they now?"

Peter and Edmund snickered at my scolding. I whipped my head around to glare at them, and they stopped immediately. Good.

"Well come inside now, the whole lot of you, before you catch cold!"

I turned back to the group only to realize that Lucy was fully unconscious on Soohla's back. I scooped her up gently, and made my way back to the dam. Peter stopped me halfway.

"I've got her."

I helped him get her into his arms, and watched as he carried her inside. He gave a small smile and ran his finger down her nose.

"If only she was this quiet when she was awake." He said. I laughed.

Mama Beaver noticed the sleeping girl and directed Peter to a small couch. "You can lay her down there."

Afterwards, we all settled down at the small table and ate a modest dinner of fish stew and bread. A drowsy Lucy walked in a few moments later, and Mama placed a bowl in front of her. Papa Beaver, Aslan bless him, was trying his hardest to explain the prophecies and Aslan to the four children. I smiled into my mug, for Papa was a really good creature. I interjected.

"Papa, maybe it is best if we let Aslan explain this whole mess."

"Aye, Laisha, that would probably be best." He said, and I laughed. But something was nagging at my thoughts. Then I realized what it was.

"Pevensies, where is Edmund?"

* * *

Dun-dun-duhh! Whelp, next chapter up soon!


	3. The Rescue

Here it is, third chapter! I don't know if they want me to mention this soo... One of my reviewers told me about my halscimitar and a war-scythe. They're absolutely right, so I've changed it. There will be a more detailed description later on, and I wanted to thank them for pointing that out. Don't own Narnia, enjoy!

_Update: Edited this one as well. Shoot me a review or a PM if you find an error, same as last time. Some of them were really atrocious, I am so sorry. Thanks for giving this a chance. Peace and Love._

* * *

At my question, every creature in the room jumped up, Susan hitting her head on the low ceiling. Had the circumstances been less dire, I would have laughed. We all looked around frantically; Peter dashed outside, I looked in the other rooms, and Lucy, bless her heart, looked under the table repeatedly. Susan was a mess, distractedly wringing her hands and murmuring to herself. When everyone had returned, I cleared my throat. Five pairs of eyes focused on me. I looked meaningfully at the Beavers.

They blinked and breathed a simultaneous "oh."

I looked at the Pevensies. "I fear that your brother has met the White Witch."

Whilst everyone in the room looked depressed, Lucy looked absolutely heartbroken. She whimpered. "Laisha, she'll _kill_ him."

I was silent for a moment, then sighed deeply. "Not yet, she won't. Not until she gets all of you. And that's exactly why you are _all_ going to the Aslan's camp near the river Rush."

"But we can't! He's our brother!"

"Let me finish," I said before continuing, "_You_ will meet up with Aslan's army, and _I_ will fetch your brother."

"Laisha, we can't let you do that," Susan argued. "He's our brother, it's only logical that we rescue him."

"Susan," I said with an exasperated sigh, " If you want to go about this logically, here it is: If I go now to save your brother, and you go to the camp, I can get your brother out without having to worry about you. You also have absolutely _no_ fighting skills or weapons, not to mention that it would be an extremely difficult task with four people instead of one. I also happen to know how to get in and out of the castle undetected. Therefore, I'm going."

And with one last look at them, I ran out of the door. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps behind me, though. I whirled around to find Peter jogging up to me.

"What is it, Peter?"

"Just, promise me you'll bring him back safe and unharmed, _promise_."

"Peter, I promise to bring him back safely, but bringing him back unscathed depends on what Jadis has already done."

"Alright, just so long as we get him back. Oh, and Laisha?"

"Yeah?"

"Try to come back safely, too, alright?"

I offered a wry smile, and whistled for Soohla. With a twist, I was on her back and heading fast for my mother's fortress where the youngest King awaited.

Soohla slowed to a stop on the outskirts of the wood.

"I think it would be best if you continued on alone from here, milady. My presence would only alert the inhabitants of the fortress of your presence, as well."

"Well thought, Soohla. I'll see you soon. Be safe."

"The feeling is mutual, your Highness."

I gave her a sardonic smile. "Soohla, you know I am no true Highness."

I ran off, crouching in the shadows, slowly making my way to the prison doors. With a swift jerk of my dagger, I broke the chain on the door and dashed inside. Poking my head around the corner, I surveyed the area before sneaking down the pathway of ice. Quick as a viper, I jerked the legs of an unsuspecting guard out from under him with my foot and knocked him out with a blow from the hilt of my dagger. Stepping over him, I peered inside the stalls. Sure enough, in one of them I found Edmund, curled up in a ball.

"Gettup," I sneered, picking the lock on his shackle.

He did, and I got a good look at him. His lower lip had been split, and there were ugly scratches all over the pale skin of his forearms. My face softened.

"What did she do to you?" I whispered.

"The same as she did to any other creature here. Abused me. Played me for a fool."

"Truth be told, you were sort of foolish. I warned you. All those things I said about her, they were warnings."

"Why didn't you just openly warn me?"

"One- because I'm absolutely _sure_ you wouldn't have listened, and second- because I'm _also_ sure that your family would have thrown a fit." I was interrupted by a howl in the distance. My eyes widened.

"We have to _go_. Now." I said, and with that we dashed out of the dungeon, Edmund hot on my heels. By Aslan's interference only were we able to make it out of the castle without getting caught, and even then it was close. We found Soohla waiting for us on the edge of the woods, ready to go. I leapt onto her back, and motioned for Edmund to follow.

"Get on if you want to make it out of here _alive_," I hissed. Without another word, he jumped on, wrapped his arms around my waist, and we were off.

"So why did you come to save me?" Edmund asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well I couldn't leave you to _die_, you know. I'm not evil," I said, somewhat bitterly.

"Well I know that, what I'm trying to ask is why didn't my siblings come?"

"I know what you're getting at, and no, they do not hate you. I convinced them not to come, said it would be safer on all parts if I came instead. It was." I paused as Soohla hit a hill, jostling us. "They are on their way to the camp as we speak. While we're on this subject I should probably mention that that's where we're going as well."

"Ah."

We were silent for a while, and I noticed that the snow was melting all around us in little blotches. I smiled. Then I thought of something.

"Edmund, what all did you tell the Witch?"

"Well, when she was about to hurt Tumnus, I let it slip out that Aslan was forming an army," At this, I exhaled sharply. " And she got angry at me for not bringing my family, so I told her where they were. I didn't know she was going to hurt them, honest!" He sounded really worried, so I responded.

"Edmund, it's all right, she tricked you. And she probably assumed that an uprising was happening, since I disapp-whoops." In all of this, I accidentally let it slip that Jadis knew of me. I hoped he didn't notice, but he did.

"What do you mean by-" I cut him off.

"Edmund, I promise, I'll tell you when I get back," I said when we stopped outside of camp. "Goto the center of the camp, Aslan will find you. Tell him the _truth_. He'll know if you don't. Tell him that I went to help your siblings, he'll understand. Oh, and get some sleep, Ed." With those words, I raced off.

* * *

Tada! Next chapter up soon! I looovee youu!


	4. The Waterfall

Heyyyy, chapter four! Hope you like it! Don't own Narnia, enjoy!

Update: _Wow, was I_ asleep_ when I proofread these? Thanks for putting up with my sloppy grammar, I'm doing my damnedest trying to fix these._

* * *

Soohla and I doubled back over the banks of snow, moving quickly. I worried for the Pevensies. If Maugrim and his pack got to them, there would be trouble. They had no weapons and, as far as I knew, absolutely _no_ fighting skills. I voiced my worries.

"Soohla, what if Maugrim gets to them?"

"We can only pray to Aslan that he doesn't, milady," she replied solemnly.

I sighed, and we moved on. I didn't like all of this anticipation, all of this worrying. We were just passing the fords of Beruna when I saw it. A flash of silver moving through the trees, moving parallel to us. No doubt scouts for my mother's army, and I whispered to Soohla.

"How prepared are you for a fight?"

"Always prepared, milady."

I smiled grimly. "Good."

It was just after I said this that an arrow fletched with black feathers whizzed past my face. Soohla whipped around and doubled back. I swung my left leg over Soohla-who was still running- to meet my right. I rolled forward and leapt up into a fighting stance, pulling my daggers out of my boots. Two dwarves jumped out of the trees, swords drawn. Twirling, I stabbed one dwarf in the back and sent my other dagger into the stomach of the second. I cleaned off my blades and shot Soohla a satisfied smile.

"That was almost too easy," I laughed.

With a snarl, she launched herself in my direction and I threw myself to the side, narrowly avoiding the spotted missile. I whipped around to look at her, and she was growling viciously into the face of a third dwarf, a silver-white paw on his stomach. She lifted her heavy paws off of him.

"Tell _Jadis_ that we're not afraid of her. Go!" And he scampered off.

"Thank you," I breathed. "I would have been run through if you hadn't done that."

"It's my job, your Highness."

"No, no it's not. I think you did that because you _care_ about me," I said, smirking. "I think you're _fond_ of me!"

If Leopards could roll their eyes, I'm sure Soohla would have. "My secret is out. Now, milady, I think we should save their Majesties now."

"Oh, right." I said, and we were off.

We made good time. After the dwarf incident, we moved faster, feeling that we should make up for the lost time as best as we could. We raced along the the Great River quickly, the travel easier due to the fact that the snow had melted along the banks. Spring. It made me smile. Narnia had endured the cold bitterness of winter for decades. Being fifteen, all I had ever known was ice. A cracking sound snapped me out of my thoughts. The ice along the surface of the icy water was splitting and breaking. My heartbeats tripled in speed, sounding in my ears, making my fingers throb. I wrapped my arms tighter around my Leopard's neck, rubbing my sweaty palms along the collar of my cloak. Panicking, I spoke into her velvety ear.

"Soohla, the ice! The Pevensies, they have to cross the river to get to camp! We have to hurry!" I said, the words coming out in a frenzied jumble.

"I know, I'm moving as fast as I can, Laisha! We'll find them soon!"

I sighed in defeat. "You're right, Soohla. We'll find them."

And we did. But when we did, it didn't lighten my mood at all. They had reached the waterfall, and were standing right in the middle of the ice. Maugrim's pack surrounded them, closing in. Soohla slowed to a stop and I leapt off. Drawing my halscimitar, I analyzed the situation. Susan had a quiver of arrows and a bow, both on her back. Lucy, brave little Lucy, had a tiny dagger clenched tightly in her right hand. Peter was pointing a broadsword at Maugrim, who was taunting him while cornering them.

"Pevensies!" I cried, sliding onto the ice. The waterfall cracked loudly behind them, and I slid over, holding my arms out for balance. I caught onto Peter's sleeve and held on tightly in fear of falling.

"Laisha!" Three voices cried, and I was pulled into a tight embrace.

Maugrim chuckled. "How sweet. Laisha, your mother will be _so_ pleased that you're alright."

"Shut up, Maugrim, or I'll turn you into a cloak."

"Oh, I'm scared now," he laughed.

I scowled fiercely. We didn't have any time to actually do anything, because with an echoing crack, the waterfall burst.

"Grab on!" Peter shouted, and he drove his sword into the ice. We all scramble for a hold. I grabbed his shoulder and wrapped my arm around Lucy. The wave hit, and I thought I was going to die. It was so cold, and all I could feel was buzzing. I lost my grip on Peter and Lucy, and was thrown into the water. The water filled up my lungs and when my head hit a rock, everything went black.

-No point of view-

Peter and Susan made it to shore alright, if not a bit shaken. Peter held Lucy's coat in his hand, and they were looking frantically for the girl that was in it. Lucy walked up behind them.

"Has anyone seen Laisha?" She asked, panic in her voice.

All of their heads snapped up and they looked for her. Susan spotted a pale face in the river.

"There she is!"

Peter leapt into the river and pulled her out, dragging her onto shore. Lucy dropped down next to Laisha and lifted her head up. Water spilled out from between two blue lips and her face flushed as she started choking. Lucy dropped some drops from a tiny vial into her mouth, and the noise stopped instantly.

"Feel better?"

"Mm-hmm," Laisha murmured before she dropped her head back to the ground.

"She's probably exhausted, you know, after everything that's happened," Susan said quietly.

Lucy and Peter nodded in agreement. Peter wrapped Laisha in his coat and picked her up, cradling her like a baby.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other and kept walking, Soohla following close behind.

* * *

So yeah, who liked the last bit? Feel free to review! Next chapter up soon!


	5. The Journey

Interesting things happen! Don't own Narnia, enjoy!

_Update:_ So_ glad I'm going back and editing these! Let me know if you see any errors! Enjoy!_

* * *

The Pevensies trekked along the Great River with occasional direction from Soohla. The snow had thoroughly melted, leaving behind soft, downy grass and flowers of every color. Susan, Lucy, and Soohla were all chatting happily; Peter, however, remained silent. He still carried Laisha, but had shifted her to his back, so that her head rested against his shoulder blade and her arms were looped around his neck. The princess was slight, and made for an easy burden. She snored softly, causing her four companions to chuckle. Suddenly she jerked backwards, landing on her back in the grass. She shrieked and pulled a dagger from her boot, slashing the air wildly. The Pevensies and Soohla all looked at her incredulously, then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You," Susan managed to choke out. "You were snoring in your sleep, and then you twitched and fell into the grass!"

"I bet it wasn't _that_ hilarious," she muttered, flushing an interesting shade of crimson.

"Of course it wasn't," Soohla placated, before dodging the clump of grass Laisha threw in retaliation. All five laughed and resumed walking. After a while Susan turned to Laisha.

"Since you're awake, did Edmund get back safely?"

"Yes he did, Su. Although I'm afraid Jadis and her merry band of miscreants bruised him up pretty badly."

Susan gasped, fire in her eyes. "Anyone associated with that vile woman _must_ be evil."

-Laisha POV-

My heart throbbed and a dull ache ebbed in my throat. I swallowed hard. Everybody was like this. No matter how many Narnians I helped, no matter how much Aslan loved me- and I him- people were always going to treat me like a disease because of my lineage. I refused to let Jadis poison my life, though. I always fought back, always gave my all, always threw myself into working towards the greater good. It lessened the burden of having the Witch as my mother, made it easier to disregard the vitriol I received. I knew Susan had not meant me when she was talking Jadis, I told myself that she wouldn't say that if she knew who I was, but it still stung.

"Laisha, are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at the little girl wrapped around my waist.

"I'm fine, Lucy, really." I said with a smile. "I guess I'm still tired."

She laughed at me. "But you slept for a _really_ long time!"

This caught my attention. "Really? How long?"

"I would say from the frozen- uh, _not-so-frozen_ waterfall all the way to- say, Soohla, where are we?"

"Almost to the Fords of Beruna, little Majesty."

"Thank you, Soohla. See, Laisha?"

The Fords of Beruna? We were almost to the camp! I smiled giddily, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"We're almost to camp!" I squealed. "Oh, I am so excited! I get to see Orieus and Aslan and the others!"

I sighed contentedly. Peter jogged up to me.

"Laisha?"

"Yeah, Peter?"

"Do you think Aslan will like us?"

I looked at him questioningly. "Of course. Aslan loves all of his children."

"But we aren't from this world."

I laughed. "That doesn't mean he loves you any less. You are his family, and Aslan's family isn't just made up of a certain kind of people. Don't worry, you will be loved, I can guarantee it."

"Thanks, Laisha." he said smiling. I nodded, and we walked on.

-Peter's Point of View-

I looked over at my companion. Laisha really was kind. She had done so much for our family. When she talked about Aslan and her friends, her eyes lit up. The sun shone on her light brown hair, giving her a halo made of sunshine. Her green eyes snapped and sparkled as she pirouetted. Her skin was pale with the exception of a few freckles spattered across the bridge of her nose. She was little, her head just reaching my shoulder. She was fifteen, Susan's age, and was what my mum would call a contradiction embodied. She was gracefully clumsy, endearingly shy, humbly confident, and her heart showed in her face. We were total strangers and she helped us, she saved our brother, and she wouldn't let us thank her. Just a couple of hours ago, Lucy asked Susan if Laisha was our guardian angel. As we reached the crest of a hill and found hundreds of red and gold tents flapping in the breeze, I found myself wondering the same thing.

* * *

There it is, fifth chapter! It was really late, so its kinda short! But don't be afraid, there shall be more to come! I really hope you liked it! Reviews welcome!


	6. The Army

Hola, people! I am so sorry this wasn't up sooner. I don't own Narnia, enjoy!

_Update: Urghh, editing is such a_ chore_. Enjoy!_

* * *

Laisha blazed through the camp, her light brown hair whipping behind her, the Pevensies following at a more reasonable pace. She was laughing; short, breathless giggles echoing in her wake. The Narnians all turned to look at her. Most of them did not know much about her, only that she was Aslan's ward and that she was an excellent fighter.

Many of them smiled as she raced past. Somehow, she had gotten into their hearts, wrapping them around her fingers with her charming smiles and silly games. She paused occasionally, snatching up unsuspecting soldiers in hugs and causing them to blush. She made her way to Aslan's tent and dashed inside. Meanwhile, the Pevensies, still catching their breath, walked slowly through camp.

"Where did she learn to run that _fast_?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, but I can't feel my legs anymore," Lucy replied, gasping.

When the group finally recovered, they continued walking at a normal pace through camp, taking in the sights. There were creatures of every sort walking in between tents, sparring or talking or eating. Aslan's camp. The crowd parted for them, and the Pevensies could feel the eyes of a hundred-plus Narnians on them as they found their way to the center of the camp. Above them, perched on a grassy hill, was a massive tent stitched in gold and scarlet. The tent flap rustled, and out came Laisha and a massive Lion, her hand in his mane. The Narnians around them all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in respect. Looking around, the three Pevensies' eyes widened and they followed suit. Peter drew his sword and drove the point into the soil.

The Great Lion spoke, his deep voice rumbling the ground beneath them. "Rise, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve."

They stood slowly, trying their best not to seem too nervous.

"We've come to help, Aslan," Peter said quietly.

At this, Laisha smiled. Her friends really _were_ brave. They had recognized the reality of their situation, and the impending war. She bounced on her toes happily. Seeing this out of the corner of his eye, Aslan chuckled.

"Welcome, Dear Ones. I assume you know that your friend-" At this he turned his massive head to Laisha, "- has brought your brother to me?"

"Yes, O Aslan," Susan replied, "And we will probably be thanking her forever because of it."

Laisha threw her head back and laughed. She laughed at Susan's words, the absurdity of the scenario they were in, and most of all, she laughed just to laugh. Soon Aslan joined in, and then the Pevensies- followed by the whole of the Narnian army. Most of them didn't even know why they were laughing, only that it eased the tension in the air and made them forget about the war, if only for a second. After that, the sky seemed bluer, the sun brighter. Aslan rose slowly, eyes twinkling. He raised his velvet paw and a fleet of Dryads appeared.

"Please, guide the children to their tents so that they may rest," He said. Laisha reluctantly lifted her hand from his mane and moved quickly down the hill. Her boot caught on an outcrop. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to find a golden paw holding her effortlessly off of the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"You're always there, Aslan." She said to the Great Lion.

"Of course, Laisha. Even if it does not seem like it, I am." He replied, and she smiled. Laisha walked over to where the Pevensies were waiting and linked arms with Susan.

"How did you feel about meeting Aslan, Susan?" Laisha asked.

"I felt really...buzzy and nervous. But then I just felt warm and calm. Sort of like when my mum hugged me back home. It was nice." Susan replied quietly.

Their conversation was cut off when the Dryads ushered the three girls into their tent. There were two beds with a trunk at the end of each. Each of the trunks was already filled with neatly folded clothing and accessories. After hearing this from an overly-excited nymph, Lucy and Susan ran to their respective trunks and threw the lids open. Laisha walked over to Lucy's cot and perched on the lid, enjoying the sight of the two girls admiring their new dresses. The two older girls quickly found a dress for the bright-eyed child. It was the color of the sky and reached her ankles, a thin leather belt secured around the waist. Susan's dress took a bit longer to find. It was the same hue as Narnian ivy, embroidered with golden vines, and it brushed the ground as she walked. The sleeves reached to her wrists and were split down the sides, revealing a cream-colored undershirt. Laisha sighed happily and smiled.

"You both look lovely," she said, and it was true. The two Pevensie girls were radiant, Narnian in every sense of the word. Susan and Lucy dragged Laisha to her tent across the circle before proceeding to sift through her case. The princess pulled blades of grass between her fingers while they searched. When Lucy gasped quietly, Laisha pulled herself into a sitting position. Susan lifted a long dress from the trunk and held it up in the sunlight. The material shone like dawn on snow, and swirls of white decorated the hem. The collar was a scoop neck, and the long sleeves fit till the elbow before dropping to the ground.

"Oh, Laisha, you have to try it on!" Lucy cried.

"Um, okay," Laisha said quietly and gathered the soft material into her arms. A few moments later, Laisha came out from behind the dressing screen. She twirled in front of the two girls and they clapped excitedly. Susan pulled Laisha to the edge of the cot and sat behind her.

"I'm going to put your hair up," Susan said as she combed her fingers through Laisha's hair.

Laisha nodded and began humming to herself, almost dozing off, when Lucy asked her a question.

"What's that song you're humming, Laisha?"

"Oh, um...It's this song that Mama Beaver used to sing me when I was little." She replied, tears filling her eyes at the faraway memory. She hoped they were alright. Laisha wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and sat in silence for a little.

"It was really pretty, you know." Lucy continued.

"Huh?"

"She means your song was pretty. I agree. You'll have to sing it for real later on. But now it's time to go show everyone how wonderful you look." Susan interjected. Laisha stood up and walked over to the looking glass. Susan had pulled her hair up into a bun and let a few wavy pieces frame her face. She caught a glimpse of Susan smiling behind her in the mirror and pulled her into a hug. They each grabbed one of Lucy's hands and walked out of the tent. The sun was just now setting, and they made their way to the edge of camp where the practice fields were. Off to the side, the two Pevensie boys were practicing sword-fighting, and Orieus the centaur was barking out commands.

All three girls shrieked excitedly and darted forward. Susan and Lucy tackled Edmund to the ground, while Laisha wrapped all four limbs aroud the hulking centaur. Oreius peeled Laisha off of him and swung her over his shoulder. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy walked over just as Orieus set Laisha on her feet.

Laisha turned to Orieus. "So, are we training again tomorrow, friend?" She asked.

"Of course, Laisha. There is still a _lot_ of work to be done. But for now, I think it's best if we get supper."

She nodded, and all six of them turned and headed for the center of camp. Laisha walked in silence for a few moments until Susan approached her. Leaning over, she whispered to Laisha.

"Someone's staring at you."

"What? Who? Are they armed?" Laisha whispered quickly, without breaking stride.

"Look behind you."

Sure enough, when Laisha peeked over her shoulder, she caught Peter's eye. She snapped her head back around to the front, blushing furiously. Susan started laughing insanely at this. Laisha was saved from embarrassment only by the fact that they were by the fires and the group was distracted by food. Laisha got her soup and sat close to the fire alone. She heard grass crunching and Edmund sat down next to her.

He cleared his throat. "So you were going to tell me what your connection to the Witch was," he stated quietly.

She sighed. "I'd hoped you had forgotten," She whispered, staring into her soup. "Edmund, Jadis is my mother."

* * *

Oooh! Cliffie! Next chapter up soon! Review, please!


	7. The Truth

Woohoo! Chapter seven up! I love my lovely readers! Don't own Narnia, enjoy!

_Update: Still editing. I'm hungry._

* * *

Edmund, who was in the process of slurping down carrots, began to choke noisily. I sighed and thumped his back until he quieted down. He thanked me and we sat still for a few moments. I knotted my fingers in my hair and rested my head on my knees.

"But...uh...how are you _her_ daughter and with _Aslan's_ army?" He asked quietly.

I got to my feet slowly and offered him my hand. He accepted it and stood up.

"Let's go to that hill over there. No one but you, the Beavers, and Aslan knows my secret, and I don't exactly want them finding out now." I said.

We walked over to the hill and sat down in the grass. I leaned back on my elbows and gazed forlornly out into the distance. Cair Paravel stood like a ghost against the night sky, and the stream flowed to my left like a ribbon of silver. My eyes welled up with tears.

"I like your question, you know," I chuckled. "At least you didn't say something like, 'By the Lion's Mane! Get away from me, you evil she-spawn!' Oh my goodness, _that_ would have been ideal!" I laughed shakily, beginning to cry.

Edmund put his hand on my knee. "Laisha, you're scaring me," He said. "Are you alright?"

I grabbed his hand and held it with both of mine. "I'm not, Edmund. Not at all. I hate this, I hate being _me_, because it reminds me of her, and she's horrid! I look in the mirror and I see bits of _her_ in my own face and it proves that I'll never be free from her influence. Not really." I sobbed, full-on weeping now.

He took his other hand and patted my back slowly, making an awkward half-circle motion along my shoulder.

He sighed. "Susan's so much better at this than me."

I sniffed loudly and looked at him. "I'm sorry," I said. "I came here to tell you my story, and now I'm crying all over you." I smiled weakly, one corner of my mouth twitching for a brief second and then falling.

"It's alright," he said.

I nodded. "About two years before I was born, my mother ruled, same as she does-did. There was a rebel group of Narnians that attempted to assassinate her. They failed, of course, but my mother wasn't stupid. She's many things; ruthless, cold-hearted, cunning, evil, but not stupid. She created a pack of elite wolves to do her dirty work, but that wasn't enough. She needed someone she could trust completely, someone she could mould. So she came up with a plan, and began to search. It took months before she found my father. He was a satyr named Therius, and he was a companion to Bacchus and Silenus. After she was pregnant, she killed him. The nymphs and dryads and satyrs mourned for months. When I was born, my mother forced them to _celebrate_. Just after I learned to toddle, I was thrust into lessons in sword-fighting, knife-throwing, archery, hand-to-hand combat, you name it. Things got strange after that. I started to have dreams, prophetic dreams. They were about you and your family, Cair Paravel, Aslan. By the time I was old enough to work for my mother I had chosen to be loyal to Aslan. I never completed her missions, just spun elaborate tales under the guise of success. When I was thirteen, I had my final and most terrifying dream. A battlefield, gore, hundreds dead. It faded into a Perfect place where the colors didn't seem real and the air tasted sweet. Aslan told me I was in his country, and he told me to come to him. I asked him how, and he told me all I had to do was look. I obeyed and left the castle. I searched for days. I was starving and tired, but I kept looking. I knew I was about to die, but then I saw him. He told me that if I persevered and kept faith in him, I would never need anything. He was right. He licked my forehead and I was better. After that, I gathered Narnians for his army, and waited. Then you came."

The moon was high in the sky by the time my story was finished. The crickets chirped quietly for a few minutes before Edmund spoke.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For trusting me."

"'Course I do. Thank _you._"

"Why are you thanking _me_?"

"You listened." I stifled a yawn.

"It's time for sleep," he told me.

"Yeah." He stood and stretched out his hand, so I took it and stood up as well. I squeezed his fingers and walked to my tent.

"'Night, Ed."

"Goodnight, 'Sha." I laughed at my new nickname.

"Hey, Laisha?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"You're nothing like your mum. Not even close."

I smiled softly before ducking inside the tent. I slid off my dress and draped it over the screen. Slipping under the covers, I let my mind drift away.

I woke early the next morning, the sky still gray. I went to my trunk and pulled out a pale green dress, cut in six layers, made of a feather-light material. It was sleeveless and airy, so I grabbed a dark red cloak and pulled my hair into a quick braid. I walked through camp, greeting anyone who was awake. As I made my way down to the stream, I noticed that the Robins were singing, their eight-note tune echoing throughout the trees. _T-wee, t-wee, twirrrill twirrrill_. A smile stretched over my face and I walked to the shore, sitting on a flat rock jutting out into the water. Hitching my skirt up to my knees, I slid my feet into the stream and let the cool of the water wash over my legs. I began to sing.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me, I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know, I never will be far away._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me, when we went sailing on a emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart. You'll always be a part of me._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream, and dream how wonderful your life will be. Some day a child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby, then in your heart there will always be a part of me._

"That was lovely," a voice said from behind me. I spun around quickly and lost my footing on the slippery riverbed. With a tremendous splash, I landed in the water. I sat up and pushed my dripping hair out of my face. Someone was going to die.

* * *

So what did you think? Review because I love you! Next chapter up soon! Dedication to anyone who can figure out why her dad's name is Therius!


	8. The Waltzing King

Hello guys! Heheh, um, I am so sorry that I didn't update this a long time ago! Life has been so hectic, and so upsetting. Please, I beg of you, don't shoot me! To make up for this, I'll try to update and add like two or three more chapters in the next couple of days. I don't own Narnia, enjoy!

_Update: So I've done a_ lot_ of editing and revising for this chapter. I wasn't happy with the development of the plot, so I added a lot of significant filler in order to flesh out the characters and their relationships. Tell me what you think of the changes._

* * *

I launched myself out of the stream, the skirt of my dress sticking to the backs of my knees. Seeing Peter standing there, my posture relaxed incredibly. I walked up to him, struggling to detach myself from my skirt. I jabbed him in the ribs and turned around angrily.

"Thank you," I said. "Although you could have told me so _without_ being so stealthy! How _did_ you sneak up on me?"

He laughed. "I'm pretty decent at staying under the radar."

I crinkled my nose. "The what?"

He laughed again. "Sorry, it's an expression from where I come from- uh, Spare Oom."

Realization dawned on me. "Oh. I've heard of Spare Oom."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tumnus told me. I've also spoken with Aslan about it. He told me that things were very different there. That there are giant _machines._ It sounds terrifying."

Peter was quiet for a while. "It is, sometimes. We were at war there, too. My father-" his voice broke, "my father had to go off to fight. My mum- she was scared, said she didn't want us being caught in the middle. So she packed us up and shipped us off to the country, away from the war." His tone was bitter, tears were openly streaming down his face. I tentatively put my hand on his shoulder.

"You love them very much." It wasn't a question. He nodded.

"I'm sure they would be very proud of you, your Majesty."

A shadowed look crossed his face and his eyes tightened. What he said next was as quiet as air and as light as a feather, but gripped my throat like a vice.

"I can't be a king. I am not ready."

I looked up into his face, but he refused to meet my gaze. He focused instead on the embroidery on my collar. I sat down on the dewy grass and after a few tugs on his hand, he sat down too.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Why?"

"Because, at home, we're in the middle of a war. An ugly, nasty war. I couldn't keep my father out of it, and I couldn't keep my mother from crying. We had to get sent away so we would be safe! My mum made me promise that I would keep the family safe, and I couldn't even do that. We've left behind one war and have found another. Edmund, he- he almost _died_. Before this happened, he told me I wasn't Dad. He was right. I'm not. I'm the worst big brother in the universe. If I can't protect and lead my family, how can anyone expect me to rule a country?"

Tears blurred my sight. I took a breath.

"Peter, that war in Spare Oom was not your fault. Your father having to fight in that war was not your fault. You are _absolutely_ one of the best brothers in the universe. Lucy adores you, and Edmund strives to be just like you. When I see you, it seems that every decision you make is for the benefit of others, not yourself. Jadis is _evil_, she used cunning tricks to snag your brother, it wasn't anybody's fault but hers. These things you blame yourself for, Peter, are things that you _absolutely cannot_ be blamed for. This is the problem; You think that you are not ready, but experience cures worry. Think of it like dancing lessons: There is the beginning in which you don't know any steps or counts. Then you gradually improve, catching the idea. Then you truly become a success. But you need practice before the real event. This is where life and dancing differ. There are no classes in life for beginners: right away you are always asked to deal with what is most difficult. But you learn, and you grow, and you have so many people who will help you."

He was silent for a moment, and then his arms wrapped around me and I pressed my face into his shoulder. Slowly, my arms snaked around his waist. I felt an odd sense of contentment. After a while he released me. No words were said, but I knew for a fact that he felt better, and strangely, I did too.

"So what exactly_ are_ you doing here, Peter? I mean, what was your reasoning for sneaking up on me?" I queried.

"Oh, I came to look for you, you know, for training. Orieus said something about you knowing someone who can teach me sword fighting."

I grinned. "Of course. I also know that your sword trainer will be available momentarily."

He shrugged. "Okay. What was the dance that you were dancing? While you were singing?"

I looked at him curiously. What an interesting change of conversation.

"It is the Narnian waltz. My favorite of all ballroom dances. Not that there have been very many balls since Jadis came to power."

"It was very pretty. I'll be honest, though, I'm not looking forward to learning those dances in time for the coronation." He laughed, and a part of my mind whispered that he was handsome when he laughed.

"Do you wish for me to teach you?" I asked him. My eyes widened infinitesimally, and my left hand clenched into a fist. Why did I do _that_? Before I could berate myself any further, Peter replied.

"Sure," he smiled. "I just have to get back in time for my sword-fighting lessons."

I laughed.

"Okay, Peter, now we turn counterclockwise- a little bit farther- now spin me out- yes, like _that_- stomp with your right foot and clap to the left of your head. Lovely, lovely!"

I smiled widely. After Peter and I found a suitable spot to practice, we got to work. He was a quick learner, and after the first five minutes he hardly stepped on my toes at all.

"Okay, now step back together- put your hand on my waist- higher- okay. Hold my hand, _softly,_ like a bird. Now remember, left foot forward. Okay, now your right. Reverse box-step. Turn, spin, clap! _Good,_ Peter!"

After that, it was pretty quiet. We danced for a while to let him catch the rhythm, and I started singing quietly to myself.

_They didn't have you where I come from. I never knew the best was yet to come. Life began when I saw your face, and I hear your laugh like a serenade._

Spin out. Right-foot. Clap. Step closer. Hand on my waist. Hold my hand, like a bird. Smile at me. Blush. Duck your head. Left foot forward.

_How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? 'Cause I'm never, never giving you up._

Peter listened silently, and surprisingly enough, I wasn't shy about it. I came to a pause and it hit me full force. I blushed insanely and focused on my feet.

"Why did you stop, Laisha?" he whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful feeling.

I shrugged nonchalantly after the blush faded. "Because I got embarrassed," I whispered back.

"Well you shouldn't," he replied, voice still low. "I sing like a soaking-wet tomcat."

I giggled at the image of a Peter-esque cat singing ballads.

"I sincerely doubt it, but I appreciate your sense of humor. Who could have foreseen this? Our future King, a regular jester!" I laughed.

"Anything to make you laugh, milady." He did a little bow at the waist and my mirth increased.

"Peter, you truly are magnificent," I said between giggles. "Come, let us go to your sword-fighting lesson, yes?"

* * *

So how did y'all like it? Don't be afraid to review, and if you're upset with me for not updating quickly, just say it! I won't be upset, someone I love dearly threatened to smite me because I didn't!


	9. The Witch

Chapter 9, guys, whoo! Sorry for not updating, boo me. Bad llama.

_Update: Lots of things going on in this chapter. Hehehe._

* * *

Peter and I walked arm-and-arm, but in silence. A tiny smile tugged at my lips, the edges of my mouth flickering like candlelight on a wall. My heart was light as I escorted Peter to his sword-fighting lesson. We walked at a leisurely pace through the camp, bidding good morning to any soul that we passed. My smile dropped. How many of these soldiers would lose their lives when the war was waged? Enough to make my heart pound in my ears and chills run down my spine. I raised my free hand to my temple, moving my fingers in a slow circle in a futile attempt to chase away the headache. Peter looked down at me, his brow knotted.

"Are you okay, Laisha?"

I forced a smile and met his eyes. "I'm fine. It's just the sun in my eyes. It will pass in a moment."

Peter nodded, but I could tell by the way his eyebrow was raised that he didn't believe my ploy. He didn't have any opportunity to question it, though, because we had reached my tent. I dropped Peter's arm and ran inside, stumbling over my feet and giggling as I lifted the flap. I skipped exuberantly to my chest and threw open the lid with a flourish. Sifting through the clothes inside, I whistled. A cool metal rubbed against my fingers and I pulled on it. Standing up, I pressed the chain-link dress to my shoulders and smiled. The dress was my own creation. The innermost layer was silky and light, and it separated the rest of the dress from my body. The second layer was the most important. It was a chain-link shift made with the finest Narnian metal. The links were microscopic, so tiny that you had to hold the material to your eye to see them. The third layer was sturdy but light, with multiple pockets for daggers and the like. The entire dress was designed to improve motion and safety on the battlefield, and I was extremely proud of it. I stripped down to my slip and hurriedly yanked on the dress. Finally, I reached under my cot and retrieved my prized halscimitar. A tiny smile flickered across my face as I fondly caressed the slender blade. The polished wood and metal gleamed in the light filtering through the tarp overhead.

"Laisha?" Peter's voice from outside the tent snapped me out of my reverie. Blinking, I shoved the halscimitar in its sheath across my back and pushed open the flap.

"Where's my instructor?"

I smirked. "You're looking at her."

His jaw went slack. "_You're_ going to teach me?"

The corners of my lips dropped into a frown. "Yes, _I_ _am_. Is there a problem with that, your _Majesty?"_

"It's just that- you're a girl…"

I growled and pushed my way past him. "Are you coming?"

He followed after me, which was probably the best option. Any other would have resulted in me dragging him along. When we reached the practice field, I dropped my halscimitar into the grass with a _thunk_. I went to the weapons tent and hefted a blunt sword onto my shoulder before marching into the center of the field.

I dug the business end of the blade into the dirt and leaned on the hilt.

"Come at me."

I could tell by the look on his face that he was surprised, and he didn't budge.

"Peter, _come at me!_"

"I won't," he said.

I shrieked in exasperation and ran at him. I swung my blade down and he caught it with his own.

"Is it because I'm a girl, or because you know that I'll grind you into the dirt?" I emphasized every word with a swing, and he already struggled to keep up with me. A small part of my mind noticed that we had gathered an audience, and apparently Peter noticed too, because his attention was diverted. I used the opening to sweep my foot behind his knee and pull, sending him to the ground.

"Rule Number One; _never _underestimate your opponent. Rule Number Two; _never _let your guard down. _That_ was your first lesson." I imagine that my face looked pretty terrifying, because his eyes widened and he swallowed. I stomped away angrily, grumbling the entire way to my tent about stupid Kings.

-Peter's POV-

I watched Laisha clomp away. She was such a _girl!_ I jumped to my feet and walked back towards camp, trying to ignore the group of soldiers that observed my humiliation. A traitorous blush spread over my face and I bit my cheek, scowling. The group of soldiers was chuckling behind their fists and shields and I whirled around to glare at them.

"What is so _funny_? Sure, she beat me. Okay. I wasn't paying attention, and she was furious. I promise to never underestimate her again, I'll watch my back next t-" I was interrupted by their thunderous laughter, and I stood there with my hands in fist until they were done. A deep voice called out over the rest of them.

"She's beat us all at one point or another, lad!' Several voices chorused in their agreement until the group was a sea of 'Aye's and 'Yeah's. A massive centaur made his way to the front of the group, and I recognized him as Orieus, Aslan's General.

"She is an excellent sword-fighter, you know."

I rubbed my head in agreement, wincing. "I just figured that out."

Laughter surrounded me again and I grumbled. A voice caught my attention.

"Why do you think she's a General?" The voice belonged to a small faun, about two heads shorter than me.

I turned to Orieus in surprise. "She's a General as well?"

He nodded. "Aye. She helps me lead this army. She's got a good head on her shoulders, that one. I was skeptical at first, as well, but Aslan appointed her, and I've faith in him. So I gave her a chance, and she's proven herself quite the strategist."

I took this all in slowly. "I thought only men could lead armies."

He shook his head. "This isn't your world, boy. If a woman can wield a weapon, she's just as good as a man on the battlefield."

I nodded. "I guess I owe her an apology then, don't I?"

More 'Aye's' erupted. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Ten minutes later I was standing outside of her tent, pitiful dandelions clenched in my fist. I made a futile attempt to remove the grass from my hair. After a while, I finally gave up procrastinating.

"Laisha?" I called warily.

A sigh sounded from inside. "Come in, Peter."

I poked my head into the tent, staying alert for flying objects. I cautiously stepped inside and let the flap fall closed behind me. Laisha looked up from her book and stood. I thrust the drooping flowers into her hands.

"Sorry. Really, I am." She didn't look murderous- more surprised, really- so I took that as my cue to continue. "I seriously underestimated you, and I shouldn't have. You're an amazing fighter, and I would be honored if you would continue teaching me."

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I was assaulted with the smell of cherry blossoms. She pulled away too quickly for me to respond, and I stood there stunned. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment, and the flowers. I'll still teach you."

I grinned what I was sure was the goofiest smile in the world. "Thanks, Laisha."

I bent and kissed her left cheek before I turned and fled. When I looked back, she was smiling, one hand pressed to her cheek, the other holding the flowers.

-Laisha's POV-

Peter turned and ran out of the tent, and I could only stand there, stunned. I felt my hand press to my cheek, I felt the tickle of the flowers on my palm, but I mostly felt my heart pounding in my ears. I fell into my chair and dropped the flowers on my desk. A series of giggles came from underneath my cot, and I smirked. Who was I to resist this opportunity? I tiptoed over to the bed and climbed on top, wincing when it creaked quietly. I lowered my head down slowly and ripped away the bedclothes. Two pairs of wide blue eyes stared back at me and I laughed.

"Enjoy the show?"

They nodded as they crawled out from underneath the cot. Two minutes later I was laying on my bed, enduring Lucy and Susan giggle about how cute Peter and I were together, what our children's names should be, and how they were so excited to have me as a sister. I groaned and rolled over to where my back was facing them.

"He does _not_ fancy me, am I understood?"

"Sure, Mrs. Pevensie."

"Thank you, now that we're clear- Susan!"

The giggles started up again and I slid off the bed, grabbing my halscimitar from where I had thrown it on the table. Susan and Lucy shrieked as I began swatting at them with the scabbard. "Alright, out! The lot of you, with your nonsense and giggles! I'll get no sleep if this silliness continues, now, off to your own beds, else I'll be forced to take drastic measures!"

They shrieked again before dashing out of the tent, throwing a quick "Night, Laisha!" over their shoulders. I laughed.

"Goodnight, your Majesties."

I slipped in bed and pulled the covers over me, smiling. _Laisha Pevensie…_

Four days later, not much had changed. Edmund and I had eating contests at almost every lunch- he usually won- and Lucy and I made garlands of flowers. I had put one on Peter's head, and he had petals in his hair for the rest of the day. Peter. I had continued teaching him, like I promised, and after a while he took to holding my hand when we went places together. His siblings teased us constantly, Aslan would smile, and we would blush and drop our hands. I was sitting on an overturned cauldron sharpening my daggers when a faun came running up to me.

"Lady Laisha, Jadis is here, her palanquin just reached the western border of the camp!"

"Thank you, Dahey."

He nodded and I ran towards the center of the camp as quickly as I could. I received many puzzled looks, and could only respond by gasping out "Jadis," before continuing on. When I reached Aslan's tent I was greeted by the sight of the Pevensies and Aslan. I ran up beside them and rested my fists on my knees. Once I regained my breath I straightened up. Aslan turned his massive golden head and I buried my face in his mane.

"I'm not ready to face her, Aslan."

A purr resounded in his throat. "The Pevensies and I will be with you."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

I reached for Peter's hand and his warm fingers found mine. I felt my strength return to me and I rose from the ground. We faced my mother as she rode up. Her head was high and her heavy, dark curls fell over her forehead. I glared at her as she dismounted, but she only smiled.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

"The boy's offenses were not against you, Witch."

"Who said I was referring to the boy?"

Murmurs rose up out of the Narnian army.

She smirked. "My daughter, of course. I've come to reclaim her, to exercise my rights as outlined by the Deep Magic."

Chaos erupted. Edmund jogged to my side and grabbed my free hand, and the air was filled with a cacophony of questions and outrage. Aslan roared mightily and the crowd fell quiet. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I was never loyal to you! My obedience and loyalty were _never_ in your trust! My allegiance is to Aslan, the Mighty Lion, the Great Emperor! I am no traitor, _Mother!_"

She looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. "No matter. Aslan, you know the laws that the Deep Magic are founded on. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to a kill. And, dear Lion, our little Edmund is very much a traitor. That human creature is mine. His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property."

Aslan roared again, His breath shaking the leaves of the trees and the grass of the plains.

"Enough, Witch, we shall have this conversation in solitude!"

Once my mother and Aslan were inside the tent I fell to my knees, tears pouring down my face. Lucy and Edmund put their hands on my shoulders, but Susan stayed put. Peter remained staring stoically at Aslan's tent. We remained like this for what seemed like an eternity when the tent flap rustled. Aslan's golden mane and tawny shoulders emerged, and Jadis followed closely behind.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

Sounds of rejoicing and celebration filled the camp. I smiled weakly up at Edmund, but my attention was quickly diverted by the look of immense sadness that Aslan wore on his face. Peter's eyes trailed after my mother with blatant venom, and I slowly made my way over to him.

"Peter, I-" I was interrupted by him angrily shaking my hand off of his shoulder and walking away. My hand remained hanging in the air where his shoulder used to be, the fingers stretched out, grasping at nothing. I slid to the ground and buried my face in my arms. Of course. No one could love a monster.

* * *

So...did you..I dunno, like it? Next up is the battle, so stay tuned! Review, review, review!


	10. The Battle

Hey...*tentatively peeks around corner* I'm sorry this is so late...I had a lot of drama... I will try to update more often, I promise! Also, I want reviews. It's okay if you don't like it, constructive criticism is appreciated. I don't own Narnia, but enjoy! :D

_Update: Look at all the work I'm doing. Enjoy it. Savor it._

* * *

I sank to the ground where Peter had stood just a moment before and wrapped my arms around my chest. For a while I sat there numbly, eyes seeing nothing, ears hearing nothing, rivers of saltwater streaming down my face. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized I was crying, but I couldn't bring myself to wipe away the tears. I felt as though my heart had shattered, and the splinters of memories had lodged themselves in my mind. Glimpses of the past weeks flashed before my eyes; painfully clear in spite of the tears clouding my sight. Amidst an army of thousands, I had never felt so alone.

Somehow I ended up in my bed, the sheet pulled up to my neck and tucked snugly around me. I laid there for what seemed like eternity, and the hours dragged on with agonizing numbness. I faintly remember blurry figures hovering over me, but I couldn't bring myself far enough out of my miserable reverie to care. Due to my damp pillow and sticky face, I assume I cried often. Pushing the blanket off me, I sat upright. I let my feet drop to the grass below and looked in the mirror to my left. The girl who stared back wasn't me. She looked defeated.

Her green eyes were tired and red, with inky smudges underneath that suggested a restless night. Her cheeks were blotchy and tearstained, her lips filled with blood from crying. Wisps of silver-brown hair framed her face. She was a tragedy embodied, a nymph without her tree.

I smiled derisively. An irony, considering my origin. Spawn daughter of a satyr and a witch, trying to save the world. I let myself fall in love with a King, believed he would love me even if I was Jadis' daughter! But he was gone and I had an army to lead and I'd be _damned_ if I let myself fall victim to that kind of weakness. I shrieked and threw myself at the mirror. That girl was nothing but a lie. I wasn't weak. My fist collided with the glass and I slid to the floor, my body wracking with sobs. It wasn't too long afterwards that Edmund found me. His dark eyes slid from the spidery crack in the mirror, to my bloodied hand, then finally to my face. Before I knew it, he had swept me up into his arm like a baby. I didn't protest as he carried me through camp and into the war tent. He set me in a chair and grabbed a small bundle off of a table. Gauze.

"What in the name of Aslan persuaded you to do this to yourself, Laisha?" He didn't look up from where his steady hands bandaged my own.

"I'm not weak, Edmund." I felt my eyes tear up again.

He sighed. "Laisha, I did not say you were weak. I asked you _why_ you did _this_ to yourself?"

I hiccupped and the tears started running down my face. "Because your brother hurt me when he walked away. I felt it- in my chest, I felt it! It was a dagger, between my ribs, an invisible dagger, twisted by an invisible hand! There was no blood and nobody could see it, nobody knew it was there but _me!_ I don't know how he did it, what magic he used, but I feel it again and again, every time I hear his accursed name! When I woke up, the girl in the mirror was sad and weak. I don't want to be that broken, ever. He hurt me, Edmund, and I can't deal with that kind of loss when I already have nothing!"

For a while he just stared at me, and I met him with a defiant gaze. As the second ticked by I felt my resolve weakening, and there was almost a physical release of pressure when my walls collapsed. Attempting to rebuild was a futile task, because I knew that he saw everything in that one glimpse. All of my pain, sorrow, and anger were poured into that one look, and Edmund saw it. He took a deep breath and stood.

"Stay here. I'll be right back," he said.

Peter's POV

I was sitting by myself on the bank of the river, moon high in the sky, when Edmund barreled through the treeline. By the look on his face, I assumed he was angry about something.

Sighing, I turned around to face him. "Ed, can you wait till morning to shout at me? Whatever trivial thing you're upset about can surely wait until then."

"Laisha isn't trivial, Peter!And this most certainly _cannot_ wait!"

"Why do you care so much about the witch-spawn, Edmund?"

"For the same reason you did, you royal pig! Because she's something special! Any fool can see that! Can you _honestly_ tell me that you hate her? She didn't _choose_ her mother, how can you fault her for that? And don't even try to feed me your lies, Peter, because I haven't the appetite for them! Laisha may be Jadis' daughter, but I know for a _fact_ that she's nobler than you and I put together! And she loves you, no less. Don't you _dare _waste that, you idiot! It's been three days, Peter, it's time to own up. Do you know how I found her this afternoon?"

I remained silent, but apparently Edmund didn't need encouragement.

"She was throwing her fists as hard as she could into her mirror! Didn't even pay attention to the blood pouring down her arms. And she started crying, and I assure you it was the most heartbreaking sound I have ever heard. Even worse than Mom when Dad left."

I flinched. I hated seeing Mom cry.

Edmund didn't even pause. "I picked her up and carried her to the war tent. I asked her why she did it. She said, and I quote, 'Because your brother hurt me when he walked away. I felt it- in my chest, I felt it! It was a dagger, between my ribs, an invisible dagger, twisted by an invisible hand! There was no blood and nobody could see it, nobody knew it was there but _me!_ I don't know how he did it, what magic he used, but I feel it again and again, every time I hear his accursed name! When I woke up, the girl in the mirror was sad and weak. I don't want to be that broken, ever. He hurt me, Edmund, and I can't deal with that kind of loss when I already have nothing!' Her eyes, Peter, _her eyes_ were so sad that I had to look away! _Don't let her go, _Peter. "

His words struck a chord within me. After he walked away, I let out a breath I didn't know I held. How stupid could I _be_? She loved me. _She_ loved _me_, and the crazy thing was that I loved her too. She was stubborn and proud and difficult, but at the same time she was the most amazing person I had ever met. She was strong and kind and lovely, and- it made me sick that we had to go through all of this for me to realize it- I don't think I could live with losing her, either. I never knew what those poets were talking about, how people could go to war over love, could die for love, until now. It was then that I decided what I had to do. I would drop to my knees and beg her forgiveness, walk on my hands through a field of glass, set myself on fire if it meant that she would forgive me. I jumped to my feet, an idea already running through my mind.

It was somewhere past midnight when I stood outside of her tent. I could already imagine her spite, her tears. _Damn it all, Peter,_ she would say, _We could have been happy. But everything is ruined now, all because of you._ I was filled with a sense of dread, but I wouldn't let that dissuade me from my quest. I had to try. In my hands I held a bouquet of wildflowers the size of a dwarf, and in my pocket I had a list of other things to try in case my attempt to grovel backfired. I cleared my throat.

"Laisha?" No response. I tried again. And again. I looked inside, only to find that her bed was made and that her looking glass had been replaced. She wasn't there. I crossed the circle to my sisters' tent.

"Susan? Lucy?" No response. I pushed my head through the tent entrance, expecting to find them all sleeping, but each one of their beds was empty. Walking over to one, I rested my hand on the pillow. It was still warm. Panic began to seep into my mind. The camp was asleep, and it wasn't like them to be roaming around this late. I ran back out of the tent as fast as I could, my sword clanging against my hip. Halfway to my tent I collided into Edmund, who quickly recovered and jumped up.

"We have a problem." We said simultaneously. At any other time we would have laughed, but due to the somberness of the situation, we didn't.

I spoke first. "The girls are missing. All three."

What Edmund said next surprised me. "I know. Laisha sent a message through the nymphs explaining what happened. Peter, Aslan is dead, and Jadis' army attacks at dawn. Laisha will be here shortly to help command the army. Peter, you and I have been promoted."

Laisha's POV

After a while of sitting with Edmund in his tent I returned to my own, eyelids drooping with exhaustion. I slipped under the covers soundlessly.

It wasn't even midnight when I heard whispering. I darted toward the entrance to my tent and peered outside, my halscimitar in hand. Susan and Lucy were huddled together, walking briskly towards the southeast edge of camp. I waited until they were outside of the circle before I followed, keeping a short distance behind them. It was like a game of chase, them following Aslan and me following them. They stopped suddenly and crouched down in the bushes. Moving silently, I clapped a hand over each of their mouths to muffle any possible yelps of surprise. I whispered furiously to them.

"What are you _doing_ out here? It's the middle of the bloody night! _War_ is on the horizon, you could be captured and _killed_!"

Each of them brought a silent finger up to point at something beyond the bushes. My eyes followed their line of vision, and what I saw next made me gasp aloud. Their hands clapped over my mouth and I shot them a brief look of annoyance before looking back. Aslan was bound in ropes before my mother, his golden mane being shaved away by her filthy little minions. She stood over him, gesticulating wildly as she addressed her followers. Something she said was met with a tremendous uproar, and without further ado she raised a wicked-looking silver blade. She cooed something to Aslan, bound and beaten, and I watched her red lips shape the last syllables: _Despair...and die. _I flinched as she sunk the dagger into his heart. The jeers of her heathens made me cover my ears. The sight was burned into my eyelids, and tears were threatening to leak out. I felt Susan and Lucy's arms go around me and I gripped them back fiercely, willing the dreadful nightmare to go away. As soon as her procession was a small smudge of ink in the distance, we ran to where he laid and buried our faces in his pelt. For a long time the only sounds were our sobs, and finally I pulled back, wiping my nose.

"I have to go. The army needs me. But first we need to get these blasted ropes away from him."

I freed my dagger from my boot and slid it under a rope, sawing at it desperately until his muzzle was free. I grabbed one of the cords and tied it around my waist.

"For Aslan," I whispered, and ran back into the forest. As I ran, I whispered my message to the trees. Leaves and petals swirled furiously around me, and I felt the wind at my back. I swore that I would thank them properly once the war was won.

It was dawn when I reached the Narnian camp, and I dashed to my tent to change before meeting the army. I furiously pulled on my chain-link dress and strapped my halscimitar to my back before marching towards Aslan's tent on the hill. I felt their eyes on me as I walked to the top of the hill, but I didn't look at them. Only when I reached the top did I meet their gaze. The majority of them looked expectant, but a few brave souls wore looks of scorn. Apparently I wasn't the only one that noticed this, because I could feel harsh glares emanating from where Edmund and Orieus stood. I was about to speak when Edmund beat me to it.

"Enough! You look at Laisha as though she has betrayed you! Are you that foolish? She has _defended_ you, stood next you as one of your own! You look at her as though she committed a crime against you! She helped gather this army, train this army, lead this army, but you scorn her? Have faith in her! If you cannot support one of your own, if you can overlook how much of a blessing she is to our efforts, you belong with Jadis, on the other side of the battlefield, where your ignorance will be the death of you! I believe I've made my point, and my decision. I, Edmund Pevensie, Prince of Narnia, will fight with her."

"As will I!" Peter's voice followed his brother's and I whirled around to look at him. He offered a tiny smile, and lowered himself onto one knee. As I stood there, the army seemed to ripple, and before I knew it, thousands of Narnians were kneeling before my feet. I felt my eyes go wide, and Orieus cleared his throat at my right.

"They need motivation, lass. Will you do the honor?" If possible, my eyes got even wider, and I swallowed before nodding. Turning again to the army, I fixed a fierce look to my face.

"Narnians! A vicious crime has been committed against us! Jadis, usurper of Narnia, has killed the mighty Aslan, and she marches with an army of thousands at this moment, ready to steal our freedom and our beloved Narnia! So I ask you today, will you fight with me? Will you defend this beautiful land from the evil that is the White Witch? Would you _die_ for your beliefs, for your brethren? If so, then we have something in common! To me, Narnians! For Aslan, and for Narnia!"

A roar spread through the army below, a chorus of "For Aslan and for Narnia!" ricocheting off the walls of the cliffs that surrounded us. I raised my sword in the air, letting the dawn light glint off of the blade, and shrieked a war cry into the sky.

Peter and Edmund sat astride their horses, and I sat sideways on Soohla. Orieus stood proudly to our right. Despite the oncoming battle, I couldn't focus. My heart and mind were full of conflicting emotions, not just concerning the battle. As we waited for the okay, I thought over all of the things that had happened to me over the past few weeks. I met the Pevensies, found a best friend, I saved someone's life, and I fell in love, all to have my heart shattered. I looked at Peter. His bronze hair shone in the morning light, and it fell into his eyes. Eyes that were the same color as the sky, with slightly darker rings around the edges. You could see everything he was thinking in those eyes, and I'm sure they're what won my heart. My brain fogged over as the onslaught of memories assaulted me. So I sat there in a daze, only being pulled away by the horns of battle sounding. I yelped and turned to straddle Soohla's back, yanking my sword free from the hilt and moving to flank Edmund.

"Edmund, I'm scared," were the last words I said before we were plunged into the chaos.

After a few moments my motions became a little less frantic and more mechanical, my sword cutting easily through enemy soldiers. Lucy and Susan arrived not long after the battle began, sitting astride Aslan, no less, and I was optimistic. But a couple of hours into the battle, Edmund was unseated. Things started to go downhill from there. I was temporarily distracted, which allowed a dwarf the perfect opportunity to swing his club into my gut. It didn't inflict any damage, and my sword was through his throat instantaneously, but it did unseat me, which gave me a huge disadvantage against the faster of the enemy soldiers. I tried to stay low and away from the predator cats that Jadis had employed to snipe foot soldiers, but doing so had driven me right into a battalion of minotaurs. Needless to say, that didn't result as planned and I staggered away drunkenly, sword gone and a long, shallow gash running from my left shoulder to my elbow. I tore off the sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the wound, tying of the knots impatiently. Around me the war raged on, and I could tell by the ratio of black soldiers to red soldiers that we were losing, if only by a little. Jadis' gryphons were causing major damage to the front lines, and the archers had yet to free any arrows. I found myself moving towards where they stood on a cliff, at this point willing to try anything. I waved frantically at Susan and pointed towards the gryphons. I watch as she nods and shouts something at her archers. I push back into the throng, pulling my halscimitar from its sheath. With one practiced move I swung it over my head and around me, freeing the blades on both sides and locking them in place. I relished the solid weight in my palm, the shine of the blades in the noonday sun. The familiarity of it motivated me a little, and our efforts to win the war didn't seem so hopeless anymore. I began lashing out at the black-clad soldiers that surrounded me, severing appendages and leaving gashes. The halscimitar was my best weapon and it showed when I fought. I knew I was frightening, and I knew I was killing in cold blood, but at that moment it didn't matter. We couldn't lose the war; and it was a common knowledge that the only way to _win_ a war was by destroying the enemy's defenses. Which were, in this case, evil Narnians. As I finished off the last of a ragtag group of dwarves, I struggled to the top of a ridge that split the battlefield in two, and what I saw on the other side filled my heart with horror and sorrow. Hundreds of Narnians lay dead or wounded on the battlefield, their blood seeping into the dirt. Both sides suffered tremendous losses. My heart lurched spastically when I saw so many of my friends lying dead. Dahey, the messenger faun, a lance through his throat. Seerus, a satyr who taught me how to pick up birds without them flying away. I felt a waterfall of tears slide down my face, and my halscimitar clattered to the ground beside me. I stood there for a moment, crying and oblivious to the battle raging beneath me. One name shouted, crystal clear amidst the sounds of war made me whip around, my hair flying into my face.

"_Peter!_"

I took off, blindly running in the direction of the shout, and my heart nearly stopped beating when I came face-to-face with my mother. Her poison-red lips curled into a tiny smile, and I felt like I was staring right at my worst nightmare come to life.

"Come to save your love?" Her words were syrupy sweet, but they left a bitter taste in my mouth, like medicine. She lifted her ice wand to point at a spot behind me, and I stepped a good three paces away before turning to see what she meant. Peter lay in the grass, not moving, and I choked back a hysterical sob before falling to my knees next to him. I tilted my ear down to his face and listened, relieved when I found a breath. It was shallow and weak, but it meant he was alive. The Witch spoke from behind me.

"It was pitiful, really. He fought bravely, but all I had to do was throw my dagger under his arm-"

She was interrupted by the _sssshing_ of a sword being unsheathed, and I was in front of her, the point of Peter's blood-encrusted blade digging into her snowy throat. A trickle of purple dripped along the edge of the blade and she laughed, lifting her hands up in mock surrender. I pressed the blade farther into her throat, yanking on her hair to bring her face down to my level.

"I swear by the Lion's Mane, if he dies because of you, I will unleash a hell that the demons will cower in fear of."

She smirked. "How pathetically romantic. It's really too bad that you'll die first."

She grabbed my hair and twisted it around her hand, lifting me off of the ground like a rag doll. She caressed her wand lovingly, and I didn't even have time to think before she dug it into the flesh of my shoulder, dragging it down until it reached the hip on the opposite side. I screamed, a high-pitched and terrifying, ungodly sort of scream, and a good majority of the remaining armies ceased fighting temporarily to see what had happened. That was the last thing I saw before I fell into a world of blackness.

Peter POV

The pain was extreme, and miserable. The blasted witch delivered an underhanded stab to my stomach and I went down almost immediately. I knew I was dying, but I wouldn't let go just yet. Suddenly a blessed wave of cool fanned my face and I sighed in relief, even though the effort hurt terribly. The smell of death and dirt was replaced by cherry blossoms. Laisha! What was she doing here? I opened my eyes to see her face, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring into the distance, listening to the witch say something in a garbled voice. I focused in on what she was saying.

"-all I had to do was throw my dagger under his arm-"

Before I knew what was happening Laisha had unsheathed Rhindon and held it at Jadis' throat. She looked furious, hellfire in her eyes. "I swear by the Lion's Mane, if he dies because of you, I will unleash a hell that demons will cower in fear of."

I wanted to warn her, to tell her that the witch had her ice wand drawn, but the words wouldn't bubble past my lips. So I lay there, watching, as Jadis swung my love up by the hair and sliced her back open. The scream that resulted made me wish I had died right then and there, but my eyes were fixed on Laisha as she crumpled to the ground like a marionette with its strings cut.

* * *

The end :D Laisha dies, Peter dies, everybody dies and the witch lived happily ever after torturing innocent animals! :D Just kidding, what kind of story would this be if there was no plot twist? (Foreshadowing! ;D)


	11. The Aftermath

Oh my goodness!

It is SO. WONDERFUL. to be back, I've missed you all so much. Anyhoo, I'll let you guys read, then I'll give you my pitiful excuses at the bottom.

Ta for now!

_Update: Editing complete! I should have a chapter up by tomorrow evening!_

* * *

No POV

The White Witch stood proudly over her conquests and reveled in the sight of their lifeblood seeping into the soil. Her faithless, false-hearted daughter cried pitifully at the pain of her wounds and dug her pale fingers into the grass beneath her. The son of Adam was motionless, most likely dead. His skin had taken on a ghostly pallor, and Jadis knew her daughter's flesh would soon look the same. It really was a pity. Laisha was a good soldier; smart, resourceful. But she was weak. As was the flaxen-haired Pevensie boy. All of Aslan's minions were. The air practically rang with poetic symbolism. She raised her wand to strike the final blow, the blood of the Innocent glinting like rubies on a diamond spire. Her triumphant smile was just flickering at the corners of her mouth when a blur of gold shot from out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground. The witch stared, stunned, into the snarling face of Aslan.

"_How?_" She shrieked. "I killed you myself! On the Stone Table! You were _dead!_"

"Evil shall never triumph while there is Good to be found."

And Jadis was killed.

Lucy POV

Narnians weaved their way through the battlefield, peering into the faces of deceased soldiers. In the aftermath of the battle, they were looking for friends, looking for family. The occasional wail was heard as the body of a loved one was found, the sounds of grief formed a twisted sort of music as they mingled with the cries of pain from the wounded. I, like the Narnians, searched for my companions, praying that I wouldn't find the lifeless face of a friend staring back at me. Or worse, the face of one of my siblings. As I picked my way across the field, Aslan appeared at the top of hill.

"Dear One, you must hurry."

My heart sank with his words and dread settled like a cold rock in the pit of my stomach. I bounded across the field and paused on the crest of the hill where he stood. He nodded his giant head towards something behind him and I gasped. Peter, my brother Peter, and Laisha were both lying on the ground in their own dark blood.

"You can save them, but make haste. They've little time."

I fumbled to pull the vial of fire flower juice out of the satchel at my waist. I dropped to my knees in front of Peter, pulling the hem of his shirt up so that I could see the wound. The dried blood had pasted the shirt to his skin, and he jerked a little when I pulled it free. I took it as a good sign; pain meant that he was alive. I uncorked the bottle and let one drop fall into the gaping hole in his chest, anxiously waiting for something to happen. Almost immediately the wound closed and he sat up gasping, the only remainder of his injury a patch of shining pink skin. Peter caught sight of Laisha and lurched towards her drunkenly, his hand coming in contact with the ground on either side of her face. He blinked into her face, unseeing, for what seemed like an eternity. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and then he was crying; great shuddering sobs that racked his body. His shoulders shook as he cradled her face. I kneeled next to him wordlessly. He turned to look at me.

"Fix her, please." His eyes were red and there were tracks of clean skin where his tears had washed away dirt. "Please!"

I nodded, my own eyes watery, and he turned her over gently, her head still in his lap. I recoiled when I saw her back. There was a long, jagged gash running all the way from the shoulder to the opposite hip. Mulberry blood, black dirt, and a silvery residue crusted the edges of the gash and coated her back. My brow wrinkled and I tilted the opened vial towards the gash, letting three drops fall into it. The three of us stared at her ashen face and waited with bated breath, willing for her to open her eyes, to do anything. After two extremely long seconds, the gash closed and her eyes slowly opened, wandering unfocused until they fixed on Peter. A tiny smile pulled at the corners of her mouth and her bloody hand pressed to his cheek. He smiled hugely at her before pressing an exalted kiss to her palm. She gasped in pain and Peter pulled back to look at her. She met his eyes with her own cloudy ones before screaming. She flailed her hand near her back and we watched in morbid fascination and horror as her skin tore apart again, the gaping wound a razor-blade parody of a smile.

A flash of insight lit up Aslan's eyes and he turned to my brother and I. "Jadis hexed the wound."

Peter looked up, his voice breaking in anguish as he spoke. "What can we do?"

"Maybe we can be of assistance."

They turned to look at the newcomers. A flock of nymphs and satyrs gazed back, their level gazes sweeping over the three. A satyr stepped forward, his bright green eyes swirling. "I am Bacchus, leader of the nymphs and satyrs of the Narnian forest. Our magic may be the only thing that can help the child now. Please, she hasn't got much longer."

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. The deep-voiced satyr lifted his hand and a ring of laurel trees rose from the ground, spiraling and twisting around each other until a large pavilion took shape. He lifted his other hand and a wraithlike nymph stepped forward, kneeling in front of Peter, silently asking his permission to move the unconscious girl. He nodded and her hands slipped like water under Laisha's head and knees. The nymph rose off the ground and ghosted into the makeshift infirmary, the rest of her people following behind.

No POV

Hours later, all four of the Pevensies and Aslan stood outside of the makeshift shelter. Peter paced anxiously, an agonized expression twisting his handsome face. His siblings regarded his inner turmoil with increasing alarm, wondering in their own minds if this was the calm before the metaphorical storm. Susan and Edmund had appeared nearly unscathed not twenty minutes after Laisha was taken by the wood nymphs. All siblings wept as the tale was retold. In a flash of brilliance Susan persuaded Lucy to come with her to tend to the wounded soldiers, hoping to get the child away from the melancholy scene. The small girl agreed and they took their leave. When they returned a few hours later at sunset, they wore tired but somewhat lighter expressions. Peter was slumped against Edmund's shoulder, asleep. Edmund raised a finger to his lips and they nodded before sitting down. The eldest Pevensie only slept thirty minutes more before he was up and pacing again. Twilight came and there was no sound from within the pavilion other than Laisha's occasional cries of pain as her wounds reopened; the atmosphere around the five grew more and more strained. Lucy eventually nodded off, followed by Susan. Edmund made a valiant attempt to stay awake, but eventually succumbed to his exhaustion, slumping over the huddled forms of his sisters. Peter sat a ways away from the group, on a small hill near a copse of trees. His arms were on top of his knees, his head propped up on his right elbow. Massive paws came to rest at his left side. Aslan bumped Peter's should with his great nose.

"What ails you, child?"

Peter sighed. "I'm worried. Terrified, actually. Laisha's life is in danger. Why her? She's so valiant, so noble- _kind_. I find that Fate must be very ill-tempered and fickle to inflict this kind of suffering on one of the most loving people in existence. I'm…guilt-stricken."

"What reasons have you to be guilt-stricken, Son of Adam?"

"It is my fault she was wounded so, Aslan. If I had not engaged that vile Witch in battle she would have never been put in harm's way."

"Her being harmed is no fault of yours, Dear One. Your engaging the Witch in battle was a magnificent and courageous thing. She used deceptive and under-handed tactics to get the best of you. Jadis would have found a way to harm Laisha regardless of what you could have done. Find solace in the fact that Laisha was _aware_ of this and came to your aid regardless because she cares about you and was willing to risk her own safety in order to defend your life. You would have done the same had the roles had been reversed, would you not? That kind of bond is becoming ever-increasingly rare and is priceless none-the-less. Treasure it, and her. Do not be overcome by your guilt."

Peter contemplated Aslan quietly before throwing his arms around the giant, tawny neck. Aslan raised a paw and rested it with surprising gentleness on the boy's shoulder-blade.

"Thank You, Aslan," said Peter earnestly.

Releasing the mighty Lion, Peter pushed himself to a standing position and walked with a higher head back in the direction of the pavilion.

* * *

So, how was it, aside from being really short? I know, I know, I'm a tad rusty, but that's what going into self-induced fanfiction exile will do to you.

My excuses:

1: My computer died. I know, that is SOOO "Dog ate my homework."

2: My charger was being an arsehat.

3: I've been extremely busy. (You know, for 1+ years...)

4:Writer's block. It sounds ridiculous, but hey, how can you write a decent fanfic when the best literary masterpiece your addled mind can come up with is "potato"?

I love you guys. Seriously. And from now on I'm going to be more consistent for your sakes. So, go ahead, leave a review, abuse me all you want for being a lazy cow. I don't bite...much.


End file.
